Insomnia
by Kathryn Rabb
Summary: Harm has insomnia and it’s affecting his work. This is a one chapter fanfic, please review!


****

Insomnia

By: Kathryn Rabb

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Summary: Harm has insomnia and it's affecting his work.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. No infringement necessary. I also don't own the song used in this fic. Jim Croce sings it but I don't know who owns it.

****

September 27, 2002

0412 Zulu (11:12 PM EST)

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

__

'...Fifteen... sixteen... seventeen...' I count the imaginary F-14s in my head. For the past four weeks I can't sleep. Why? I have no clue. When I try to fall asleep and I can't. I just lay here counting my Tomcats. I usually fall asleep around three but that gives me a few hours of shuteye. And of course every morning I'd wake up grumpy and late- not that I don't already. _'...Eighteen... nineteen... twenty...' _I think I narrowed it to down to a few things. The ever looming age of 40, my life in an empty apartment, and... a certain Marine partner. Whoa! Where did that come from? _'Oh give up the innocent act Rabb. You've been in love with her for God knows how long. When, what, how are you going to do anything about it? Just admit you love her, right now. Otherwise you'll never get any sleep.'_

Before I know it I am getting out of bed and getting dressed. On my way out the door I grab my guitar. I have an idea.

****

0448 Zulu (11:48 PM EST)

Outside Mac's Apartment

Georgetown, Washington, DC

I settle on the grass outside Mac's apartment and get ready to sing. But first I should get her attention. I pull out my cell phone and start dialing.

*Ring, ring*

I see a light turn on in her bedroom. "Hello?" a sleepy Mac answers.

"Mac? -Harm," I reply.

"Harm? What's wrong? Why are you calling at 11:48 at night?" 

"I need to tell you something," and silent ensues.

"Well?" Mac asked irritably.

"Oh yeah it's a surprise."

"Harm, it's late I'm not in the mood for sur-" I hang up before she can answer. I take out my guitar and start strumming, and I begin.

__

Well, I know it's kind of late   
I hope I didn't wake you   
But what I got to say can't wait   
I know you'd understand   
Every time I tried to tell you   
The words just came out wrong   
So I'll have to say I love you in a song 

Mac opens the window and she stares at me as if I've lost it but I continue.

__

Yeah, I know it's kind of strange   
But every time I'm near you   
I just run out of things to say   
I know you'd understand   
Every time I tried to tell you   
The words just came out wrong   
So I'll have to say I love you in a song

Every time the time was right   
All the words just came out wrong   
So I'll have to say I love you in a song   


Mac realizes the lyrics and gives me the genuine Sarah Mackenzie smile that I haven't seen in such a long time. _'You finally got it right, Rabb.'_ A voice says to me in my head. 

__

Yeah, I know it's kind of late   
I hope I didn't wake you   
But there's something that I just got to say   
I know you'd understand   
Every time I tried to tell you   
The words just came out wrong   
So I'll have to say I love you in a song

I finish the song. I can see Mac as she turns away. A couple of minutes later she comes running out of her apartment with a huge grin on her face. "Do you mean what you sang to me?" are her first words.

"Yes. Of course. I love you Sarah Mackenzie," I reply. Is she going to respond?

Mac looks at me thoughtfully before saying, "Harm do you know how long I've waited for you to say that?" Why do I hear "a but" somewhere in there?

"Too long?" I ask cautiously.

"Way too long," and she pulls my head into an earth-shattering kiss. It's so wonderful that I could feel it in my toes. We continue kissing when we finally realize that we are still outside. We get up and head into her apartment building. As we are about to go in she asks, "What made you come around Harm?"

"Well I've had insomnia for the past four weeks, which has given me a lot of time to think. I finally realized tonight the reason I couldn't sleep is because I am in love with you but I was too afraid to tell you."

She only gives my arm a squeeze and we continue walking. We reach her apartment door before she says, "Harm? I love you too." And she smiles at me as we close the door.

The End.


End file.
